


The Thing About Sparks

by AsteroidMiyoko



Series: Keep Singing Verse [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Soulmates, Spark intimacy, Sparks, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteroidMiyoko/pseuds/AsteroidMiyoko
Summary: Chapter One: Optimus Prime and Bumblebee have an important conversation.Chapter Two: Bee and Charlie talk, and...Note: Mature rating is for the second chapter. It is very romantic and feelings-based, but still very intimate.





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~~

_"Oh, ok then…" Charlie put a hand up to her sternum. "There's something here, inside, I mean. In Bee and, in you and the others too, right?"_

_"You are correct. It is our Spark, and it is what you might call a soul."_

_"And when you're close to one, you can hear it, right? Or maybe, feel it is a better word?"_

~~~~~

"Are you still surprised?"

Optimus turned at the sound of the soft, strong, familiar voice. Elita smiled as she moved to sit next to him on the perch he'd chosen at the edge of the construction site. They were taking a break after a full morning of shifting equipment and materials, and the breeze felt good on heated processors.

"Surprised by what?" he queried, laying his hand over hers.

"You know very well." Elita teased, "You've been thinking about it for the past three days."

"Hmph."

Nearby, Bumblebee and Charlie were working together, digging out a foundation pattern for what would become a residential building. (Machines would be at hand for the actual digging.) The joked and laughed, and made excuses to pass near each other as they worked so they could tangle their fingers together for a moment. Their argument that morning had been amusing, with Bee insisting that the Autobots could take responsibility for building their own city, and Charlie pointing out that a thousand humans were on the way to assist, and anyway, "Are you saying I'm too weak to help??" [No! That's not what I meant!]

Charlie had "won" by reminding Bee that it was going to be her home too, and Bee got so caught up in daydreaming that by the time he'd snapped out of it, Charlie had already started working.

"I will have to talk to him." Optimus said, after a few minutes.

Elita laughed, "And to what end, dear heart? They seem to be figuring it out just fine."

"To what end- Well- That is to say-"

"Admit it," Elita said, "You miss giving romantic advice."

"Hmph."

Optimus tightened his grip on Elita's hand, and she turned to him, head tilted in inquiry.

"At long last we have time for such things." he said softly.

"Ah," Elita said in understanding, though it was more breath than word. "So we do."

And then she grinned at the mischevious look that passed over Optimus's face. His com clicked on.

"Ratchet."

"Optimus?" Ratchet's voice came over the speaker.

"Distract Charlie for a few minutes, if you don't mind."

"What."

"It would be most appreciated."

Ratchet's put-upon sigh could be heard as clearly as if he were standing right next to them.

"Fine."

Next, Optimus commed Bee and Charlie. They put their tools down with relish, glad for the excuse to take a break, and made their way over.

[Need something, Boss?]

Elita stood, squeezing Optimus's hand one more time. "I'll let you get to it." she said, eyes twinkling, and went to help Jazz.

Optimus watched her go, and then turned back to Bee and Charlie.

"Charlie, I believe Ratchet needs your help with some delicate work."

Charlies eyes lit up.

"Really?? I'm on it! Bee, I'll see you soon.", and she ran off in Ratchet's direction after a quick salute.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Bee's optics narrowed. 

[Boss, if I didn't know better, I'd say this was a set-up.]

"As always, you are one of my most observant operatives."

[…]

"Bumblebee," Optimus began, "We must talk about your relationship with Charlie."

Bee tensed. [Let me head you off there, Boss. Respectfully, I'm not going to stop seeing her.]

"I am pleased to hear that."

[…what?]

Optimus sighed gently, and motioned to the space next to himself that Elita had vacated.

"Bumblebee, sit."

He did, and Optimus took a long moment to compose his thoughts. He considered and discarded question after question, until finally he decided that, as always when it came to Bee, the straightforward question was the wisest.

"When did you realize you were sparkmates?"

[I… I'm not sure.]

"Oh?"

He hadn't expected that, somehow. He thought Bee would reference the moments after he woke, when the world hadn't ended for them like it was supposed to.

[The way sparkmates work, it's like… being aware of each other, right?]

"It has often been described as such."

Optimus could practically hear Bee's processor whirring, and he resisted the urge to interrupt with elaboration.

[But ever since we met, I don't remember a time when that wasn't true.]

He looked across the field to the rudimentary workshop Ratchet had set up. (He'd insisted he'd need one right away.) Charlie could be seen, just barely through the window, with safety glasses on and peering down at some device.

[Even now, I can tell how happy she is. So I know she's… I know we're…]

Bee's radio made a curious noise.

[I've always known.]

And what was there to say to that?

Except.

"And how long have you known that she knows?"

[What!?]

Optimus couldn't help but laugh as Bee just narrowly stopped himself from falling backwards off of their makeshift seat.

[What do you mean she knows? Did you tell her?] he demanded, once he'd righted himself.

Shaking his head, Optimus smiled, "You're not paying attention, Bumblebee."

[Not paying-]

"I do not have psychic abilities, no matter how much Bulkhead likes to joke that I do."

[She told you.]

"She did not realize she was telling me, but yes."

[I…] Bee trailed off, and Optimus could see his disquiet in the stiff line of his shoulders. He let the young scout sit in his thoughts for a while, but knowing Bee had a habit of complicating matters in his own head when he got anxious, he decided to interrupt.

"Bumblebee, no good comes from avoiding questions that have answers which are important to you."

After a low, staticky sigh, Bee turned to him.

[Why didn't she say anything, Boss?]

_Carefully, Prime._

"While one can never assume someone's motivations," Optimus began, slowly, "One can imagine the awkwardness Charlie must have felt. If you had stumbled into a relationship signifier that was unique to the species of which your partner was a member, and they never mentioned anything about it, wouldn't you tread carefully?"

Some of the tension left Bee's frame.

"Furthermore, when I mentioned the term 'sparkmate' to Charlie, she seemed to have a sense of its significance, but she of course didn't know your feelings on it, or indeed if it was born of the unique experience she'd had rather than a natural development in your relationship."

Bee's optics widened at that.

[You're saying she might be worried she created the connection artifically?]

Optimus tilted his head slightly in acknowledgment.

[And I never said anything…]

Jumping up with a determined expression, Bee flung his arms around Optimus and squeezed.

[Thanks, Boss. I need to go talk to her.]

"I am glad you were willing to speak with me about it." Optimus replied, returning the hug. "Now go."

Bumblebee raced off towards Ratchet's workshop without another word, and Optimus leaned back with a satisfied smile.

In the warmth of mid-day, through the breeze that occasionally whistled in his audial receptors, and deep in his spark, he could feel Elita's happy amusement.


	2. The Thing About Sparks Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some very romantic intimacy, mostly spark-based. If you'd like to skip it, the triple wavy lines designate when that part starts.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (OMFG, did I just write what I think I just wrote.???)

"Alright, now, connect this wire here."

Charlie sat on a makeshift stool, leaning over a joint mechanism, carefully following Ratchet's instructions. He'd explained that joints were one of the parts that most frequently needed to be replaced in bots, so he liked to have a few on hand. "Humans too." Charlie had replied with a laugh.

She squinted in an effort to see the tiny connections better as the older bot hovered over her.

"You know, Doc, this would be easier if you weren't blocking all of the light."

Ratchet sputtered something that sounded suspiciously like "Kids these days" but he did angle himself differently so that the light from the overhead lamp wasn't as obstructed.

"Thanks!" Charlie said with a grin.

"Pfft… you know, you've got a lotta cheek for a new recruit."

For a moment Charlie worried that she'd offended him, but Ratchet's scowl didn't reach his optics, and the tone of his voice held no edge.

"Can't help it." she said, as she soldered the wire in place, "I feel comfortable with everyone here."

"Well." 

(Ratchet would never say it out loud, not even if Shockwave himself were holding his feet to a laser cutter, but the trust that the small, fragile, lifeform placed in them warmed him.)

Charlie set the soldering gun on it's stand and was just about to reach for another part when there came an insistant knocking that shook the door of the hastily assembled workshop. Ratchet frowned in the direction of the noise.

"Whoever that is, cut it out!" he yelled.

Loud static was the only reply.

Ratchet sighed. "Primus, it's 127." He stared pointedly at Charlie, who shrugged sheepishly.

"Kid, get in here before you break the door!"

The door opened, and Bumblebee stuck his head in. Charlie's eyes widened at the expression on his face.

"Bee, are you ok?" she asked, hopping off of the stool.

[Um…yeah, I'm fine, I just-]

"Just nothing!" Ratchet interrupted. "We're in the middle of a delicate procedure here, so unless you're leaking out, you wait."

Bee flinched.

[Sure, Doc. Sorry, C, didn't mean to barge in.]

"Hey, no, it's ok. We're almost done." She turned to Ratchet and was about to give him a verbal what for, but he was smiling. (Sort of)

"Kid," he murmured so only she could hear. "They know not to bother me when I'm working, and they need to extend you the same courtesy."

The fight left Charlie immediately, and she beamed at Ratchet.

"Now don't start with that," he groused, "Just get back to it."

Charlie did, and hummed happily while she completed the assembly of the joint. Twenty minutes later it was finished, and she brushed her hands off dramatically.

"Not bad, huh, Doc?"

"Yeah, it only took you four times as long as it should've." Ratchet replied, "But… it was well done."

Charlie registered the challenge and she grinned. "Just you wait. I'll beat your record."

"Sure, sure. Now get out of here before that one breaks something." He took the joint and placed it carefully on a shelf. "And report back here at 0800."

"Aye aye!"

Ratchet waited until they'd left to click his com on, but before he could get a word out, Optimus's voice piped up through the speaker.

"So, you're taking over Charlie's training, I assume?" he said, lightly.

"Son of a scrapheap. How did you-"

"Because I know you, old friend."

~~~~~

As soon as they were clear of the workshop, Bee changed into his alt form.

[Come on, C, hop in!] he said, a somewhat frantic quality to his voice.

Charlie did, and they raced off in the direction of the forest. She hesitated a moment before laying her hand gently on his dashboard.

"Is everything ok, Bee?"

Silence.

"Bee? You're worrying me…"

[It's nothing bad.] he assured, [But I'll explain when we get there.]

_Get where?_ Charlie wondered, but she settled into the seat and waited.

~~~~~

When they reached the edge of the forest, Bee changed back to his bot form, and in one fluid motion lifted Charlie from inside the cab and placed her on his shoulder. She held on tightly as they ran deeper and deeper into the forest.

Finally Bee slowed down when they reached a small clearing, and he practically slumped into a sitting position before placing Charlie on the ground in front of him.

"Ok, Bee," she said, arms folded, "Explain now."

[I'm sorry, C.]

"Huh? Wait, sorry for what?" Charlie took a half step back, an unpleasant feeling settling in her gut.

[I'm sorry for not saying anything about the… you know.]

"No, I don't know!" Getting properly frustrated, Charlie raked her hands through her hair. "What are you talking about??"

Bee was silent for a few moments, and Charlie was about to try and walk back to the crater, when he lifted a hand towards her.

[Will you come here?]

"Why?"

[It's easier to show you.]

Again, there was the look on Bee's face that Charlie couldn't quite interpret. She sighed quietly, and went into the circle of his limbs. Bee pulled her close, close enough that his ex-venting fluffed up strands of her hair.

[You're feeling annoyed, a little tired, a lot worried, and…] here Bee cleared his radio in that staticky way, [And you're in love.]

"Obviously." Charlie mumbled against the cables of his neck.

And then, suddenly, she felt like she had right after Bee had woken up. Love, warmth, some nervousness too, not welling up within her, but coming from-

She pulled back enough to look at Bee's face.

"That's you, right?" she asked, voice rough.

[It's me.]

"I wasn't sure if… I almost thought I'd imagined it, but then the Boss said… but what if I caused-"

[C, listen to me.]

Charlie could only nod.

[I've always been able to feel you, faintly. And then whatever happened with the Weapon, and you going to that Place, I think it made it so you can feel it too.]

"Are you sure?"

Her voice was so small, Bee had to resist the urge to stop his explanation and just fold her up into his arms.

[It's real. It's not something you imagined, or forced, or manufactured, ok? I'm so sorry I didn't say anything before, C.]

Charlie sobbed, the sheer relief of the thing running haywire with the chemicals in her system. She flung her arms back around Bee and he held her close until she stopped shaking.

~~~~~

"Can I try something?" Charlie asked, once she was feeling more steady. They were sitting against a tall oak tree, arms loosly around each other. The sun was getting lower in the sky, and there was still just enough residual warmth to keep comfortable.

[Vague, yet intriguing.]

"Pfft."

Charlie placed her hands on Bee's face and started with something simple.

_~I like you~_ she projected.

Bee's face plate tilted upwards.

[Aw, I like you too.]

"It worked!" Charlie exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Ok, let me try another one."

_~You're cute~_

That time, Charlie could immediately tell the message made it because Bee's face heated slightly under her fingers. She giggled as Bee's radio sputtered.

[Oh yeah???]

Charlie just kept laughing.

[Lets see how you like it, C.] he warned, curling a hand around Charlie's back.

"Nope! I'm immune, I know I'm cu-"

Charlie's voice caught in her throat as a wave of affection spread from the small of her back to the top of her head and all the way to her toes. To her embarrasment, she felt her eyes start to prick with tears.

"B-Bee-"

[Did that work?] he asked, softly.

"You know it did! I'm gonna cry on you again, you jerk." 

Bee rubbed comforting circles into Charlie's back as she pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes.

[Could I try something different then?]

After she finished collecting herself, Charlie nodded.

~~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~~

She watched as Bee lifted his other hand and traced one finger through her hair, across her cheek, down her neck… and paused.

[Ok?]

"Yes," Charlie breathed.

Bee's finger trailed across her collar bone, down her sternum, and rested right above her heart with a gentle pressure. Already Charlie's breath was coming more shallowly, her pulse more rapid, and being held between Bee's strong hands seemed like the only thing keeping her from vibrating right out of her skin.

His optics searched her face, and Charlie understood. She pressed her hand against his, causing his fingers to splay out against her chest.

And then-

Charlie arched up with a gasp, _desire_ pulsing through her, licking across her skin like electricity. She was vaguely aware of reaching for Bee, of molding her body to his, briefly dislodging his hand that then swiftly found another place on her hip.

Not wanting to be outdone, she gathered up feelings of _want_ , of _heat_ , and pushed them through open-mouthed kisses against Bee's neck. A new sort of pride filled her as static burst from Bee's radio and he shook in her arms.

[F-frag, C…] he ground out, hands just barely restrained from bruising pressure against her skin. 

Bee reached up and pressed two fingers against the pulse-point under Charlie's jaw, and she cried out as this time it felt like the electricity was reaching within her, racing through her veins. 

Instinctively, Charlie grasped the front of Bee's chest plate. She didn't know exactly what she wanted, but she knew she _wanted._

"Bee, let me-"

[Yes-] he gasped out, and his chest plate opened in stuttering movements.

Inside, Charlie saw the pulsing light that she had held close and traded the world for. It was beautiful, calling out to her…

With one hand she reached behind Bee's head and locked eyes with him to steady herself. With the other, she gently grasped his spark and projected _lovedesirecompletion_.

Bee's optics flared bright, and all Charlie could hear was static and her own halting cries before everything faded out.

~~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~~

When Bee came back online, it was to the sound of crickets and gentle snoring, and a light pressure that pushed pleasantly against him and receeded in a repeating pattern. Charlie lay on him, legs curled up, and hands tucked into his plates. Her hair stuck out at strange angles, but her face was completely relaxed.

_Wake up, beautiful._ he thought, carding his fingers through her hair.

Within moments she stirred, blinked owlishly, and then flushed the most amazing shade of pink.

"H-hey Bee." she said, "Um, how are you?"

[Oh, I'm good. You?]

She cleared her throat. "I'm uh, I'm good too."

Charlie made to sit up and move off of him, but Bee quickly laid an arm over her.

[Let's not go back quite yet.] he murmured.

Charlie smiled, letting the feeling of contentment wash over her.

And so they stayed, talking quietly about nothing until the stars came out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha ha ha FEELINGS.


End file.
